The socioeconomic impact of (+)-methamphetamine (METH) abuse is of great concern worldwide. Due to its multiple sites of action in the central nervous system (CNS) as well as systemically, it is difficult to attenuate the detrimental effects of METH using a brain receptor antagonist or agonist. Currently, there are no FDA approved medications to treat METH addiction. The available therapies are mainly supportive and involve behavior modification. METH specific antibody-based medications that act as pharmacokinetic (PCKN) antagonists by reducing the concentration of METH in the brain and other crucial organs have shown promise as potential therapeutics. They alter the disposition of METH in the body, thus reducing the associated medical complications. However, the in vivo half-life of these METH specific antibody-based medications is too short to offer longer-term protection from the effects of METH and the active metabolite (+)-amphetamine (AMP).
Accordingly, a need still exists for METH specific therapeutics that could reduce the concentration of METH in the CNS and offer long-term protection from the effects of METH and AMP. Compositions and methods exploiting METH specific antibody based therapies are needed to further medical research and provide improved therapeutic resources for such conditions. The present invention provides compositions and methods for treating conditions associated with drug abuse that offer long-term protection from the effects of METH and AMP.